Problem: Stephanie did 6 more squats than Daniel in the morning. Stephanie did 15 squats. How many squats did Daniel do?
Stephanie did 15 squats, and Daniel did 6 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $15 - 6$ squats. She did $15 - 6 = 9$ squats.